ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Michaels (The Master of Execution)
Ringname(s): Chris Michaels, Nightwolf, The Future, and Jack Taylor. Billed Height: 6'6 Billed Weight: '''240 '''Resides: San Antonio, Texas Billed From: San Antonio, Texas Trained by: AC Mack Debut: October 2006 Retired: April 24, 2011 Returned: 'August 5th, 2013 Chris Michaels was a Bebo Wrestler on the Bebo Wrestling Network. He began his illustrious career in October 2006. He has competed in multiple fields of E-Fedding, competed in the best federations on Bebo, and also competed against some of the top competition as well. It was not until a few years into the game where Chris Michaels made some major changes in his career his first being the change of his name from, "The Future" to, "Chris Michaels". His second was being trained by his mentor, "AC Mack", and third was to set goals for himself which most of those goals consisted of winning World Championship and reaching main event status which eventually in his career he did. Hardcore, Loudmouth, Straightedge, and Family Values The Gimmick of Chris Michaels in his early years was similar to the real life professional wrestler of, "Jeff Hardy". He was a hardcore, high-flying wrestler who would put his body on line to entertain fans and to put his opponents away as quick as possible even if it destroyed his own body during this stint Chris Michaels was known as, "Nightwolf" or for a very short period, "Jack Taylor". Before becoming Chris Michaels he found underground success as the loudmouth, cocky superstar, "The Future" who had similarities to that of, "The Rock" As time went on Chris Michaels moved on from the loudmouth lifestyle and turned it in for another lifestyle, a more humble lifestyle of, "Straight Edge" similar to, "CM Punk". Chris Michaels would compete in arenas throughout the country telling his opponents how much better he was because he did not pollute his mind with drugs or alcohol. Once again Chris Michaels altered his gimmick, but this time involving a little of both his hardcore lifestyle and his straight edge lifestyle by being a father with his wife, "Mariah". Once Chris Michaels achieved most of his goals in his career his single most important goal was to provide for his family and do whatever it took to do it. Real Fighting Championship & Non-stop Wrestling Action Chris Michaels ha s run federations in Bebo Wrestling his most notable being that of, "Real Fighting Championship, abbreviated by, RFC. Originally the company started off as a once a year tournament in which of the BWN would come and compete for the ultimate prize, "The RFC World Heavyweight Championship", run by Paul Benzema. After his elimination from the tournament, Michaels was hired by Benzema as a booking assistant. After the second RFC tournament, RFC was converted into a monthly production. Benzema opted to step back from his duties and recommended Michaels be appointed chairman of the board, to which he was elected. What made RFC different from any other company is wrestlers could challenge anyone, including the mid-tier champions, except for the World Heavyweight Champion. The World Title matches were decided upon by management. Once Chris Michaels began to find success inside of the squared circle is when he wanted to attempt to start off with a clean slate and go work more behind the scenes with wrestlers and own a federation. He found great enjoyment being as creative as possible, being a mentor to the upcoming competitors, and putting on the best shows possible from a business stand point. So Chris Michaels decided to open up his own company Nonstop Wrestling Action abbreviated by, NWA. Even though Chris Michaels' dedication and strive for his company to be successful it fell short and closed after a few weekly shows and PPVs. Chris Michaels was regarded by many to be a fair owner, reliable, and was a remarkable writer when it came to writing match results. Michaels has written for multiple companies within BWN for whoever asked for his help. Last Match, Retirement, Legacy, Return? Chris Michaels' last event was wrestled on April 24, 2011 at the last show of, "UBW Unmistaken IV: One Final Stand" in which he won the UBW World Championship for a second time in a 60-Minute Iron Man Match against his mentor AC Mack. He retired because he felt that he achieved everything he wanted to, but also there was very little competition left for him to compete against. At the beginning of his career Chris Michaels was the epitome of an underdog who had immense potential, he went from being an afterthought to being the guy to be beaten, by career end he would go above and beyond everybody's expectations as he is said by some is one of the greatest Online Wrestlers to ever come to the game. Chris Michaels would end his career with a total of 67 Championship reigns (19 being World Championships), he was honored with the 2010 Bebo Online Wrestler of the Year Award, Feud of the Year with his mentor, "AC Mack", Match of the Year which he did not compete in, but wrote up, and also Worthwhile Contribution for donating the most time to the game of Bebo Wrestling and was inducted into multiple Hall of Fames. Chris Michaels is expected to be living at home happily with his family and when asked about a return he replied, "Never say never. Give me an offer I can't refuse, the right challenge, and I might consider. Anything can happen." Return & Infinity Wrestling Federation On August 5th, 2013 Chris Michaels made his long awaited return to OW. He is currently signed under Infinity Wrestling Federation. His first week back Michaels competed in the IWF World Championship Tournament and lost to Adrian Flynn. Only a week later, he competed in a tournament to qualify in a match for the IWF Singularis Championship against Matt Young and Craig Anderson coming out with the victory. Before heading into his match at the Pay-Per-View, Immortalis, he teamed with James Jameson and defeated, "Team Overrated" of John Charismatic and Blair Holmes, but only to come short of a victory in a Triple Threat Match as Murray Muir gained the victory pinning John Charismatic the following week. "IWF "Immortalis" Controversy, Singularis Champion, & Battle Zone Network At the first ever Pay-Per-View from Infinity Wrestling Federation Chris Michaels competed in a Triple Threat Match Ladder Match for the Singularis Championship against Joey Tierney & Jamo. At the conclusion of the match Chris Michaels climbed up the ladder and grabbed the title and awkwardly fell from the top of the ladder to the canvas below. Chris Michaels exited the ring via the help of his opponent, Jamo. It was later discovered that Chris Michaels was suffering from a legitimate head injury which began when Adrian Flynn hit the DDT on the first edition of Infinity Monday, Murray Muir took knees to the back of his head, and Joey Tierney taking kendo stick shots to the back of his head. He did not miss any wrestling time. He returned to the ring tagging alongside, Adrian Flynn, going up against Taylor Westfall and Murray Muir. Chris Michaels got the pinfall onto Westfall after a Legendary Kick. During the celebration of the victory Chris Michaels hit an unexpected Legendary Kick onto Adrian Flynn after the match. His next opponent he would face was Neal Powers who was coming off a loss being dethroned as the IWF Purity Champion. The match ultimately came to a draw after Neal Powers attacked the referee of the match, Telis Reye, and followed up his brutal assault by taking the ringside bell to the back of the head of Chris Michaels. Chris Michaels on Infinity #6 would shock the world and align himself with Battle Zone Network working alongside Mr. Osman and his assistant, Lana Parker. It was announced that, "The Master of Execution" would lead Team BZN against Team Infinity at the upcoming IWF Pay-Per-View, "Purgatorium". On a special X-mas edition of, "Infinity Monday" Chris Michaels was scheduled to defend his Singularis Championship against Murrary Muir who set down a challenge for Chris Michaels who did not immediately respond to the challenge... (cont) In Wrestling '''Finishing Moves: ' *Legendary Kick (Sweet Chin Music) *Dreams of Dawn (GTS) *Anaconda Vice '''Stables and Tag Teams: *Barb Demolition & EnigmaWolf (w/ Mr. Extreme) *Paul "Xel" Hughes" *Brawler *James Hogan *Shane Steele *Lee Wallce *Chris Andrews *Rex Armstrong *Adam Brego Nicknames: *"The Master of Execution" Entrance Themes: *"Down" by Criss Angel *"Procreation" by Criss Angel *"Diamond Eyes" (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) Championships and Accomplishments *'Ultimate Bebo Wrestling' '- '''2x UBW World Champion - 1x UBW Undisputed Champion - 2x UBW National Champions - 1x UBW International Champion - 3x UBW Tag Team Champion (w/ Mr. Extreme & Shane Steele) - 1x UBW Extreme Tag Team Champion (w/ Shane Steele) *'Pure Championship Wrestling''' - 1x PCW World Heavyweight Champion - 1x PCW United Kingdom Champion - 1x PCW Intercontinental Champion - 1x PCW Tag Team Champion (w/ Chris Andrews) 2010 PCW Pandemonium Battle Royal Winner *'Worldwide Bebo Wrestling' '- '''1x WBW World Champion - 1x WBW Openweight Champion *'Infinity Wrestling Federation''' '- '''1x IWF Singularis Champion '''Other Championships:' 2x OFW World HeavyWeight Champion (The Future & Chris Michaels) 1x ICW World Champion (The Future) 1x WOBW World HeavyWeight Champion (The Future) 1x THBW World Champion (The Future) 1x WWF World HeavyWeight Champion (The Future) 1x ESF World Champion (NightWolf) 1x TOW World Champion (Chris Michaels) 1x TWL World Champion (NightWolf) 1x NGC World Champion (NightWolf) 1x OTW World Champion (Chris Michaels) 1x GBW World Champion (Chris Michaels) 1x WRW World HeavyWeight Champion (Chris Michaels) 1x THW World HeavyWeight Champion (Chris Michaels) 1x BBW X Division Champion (The Future) 1x OBWF Intercontinental Champion (The Future) 1x DWO Intercontinental Champion (The Future) 1x WEW European Champion (The Future) 1x XWA Hardcore Champion (The Future) 1x XWA Bebo World Champion (The Future) 1x PPW Pure Wrestler Champion (The Future) 2x THW Hardcore Champion (The Future & Chris Michaels) 1x Zero Gravity Champion (The Future) 1x GWO Intercontinental Champion (The Future) 1x OEW National Champion (Chris Michaels) 1x TEW Hardcore Champion (Chris Michaels) 1x THBW Extreme Champion (Chris Michaels) 1x TKW American Champion (Chris Michaels) 1x THW Global Champion (Chris Michaels) 1x OCW Premier Champion (Chris Michaels) 1x XHW Television Champion (The Future) 1x TKW Allstar Champion (Chris Michaels) 1x WRW European Champion (Chris Michaels) 2x WFW European Champion (Chris Michaels) 1x RFC 24/7 Championship (Chris Michaels) 1x AWR American Champion (Chris Michaels) 1x AWR Intercontinental Champion (Chris Michaels) 2x AWR Eurocontinental Champion (Chris Michaels) 2x UWW Intercontinental Champion (Chris Michaels) 2x TCW Tag Team Champion (w/ Brawler and Paul "Xel" Hughes) 1x EHOW World Tag Team Champion (w/ James Hogan) 1x EHOW Tag Team Champion (w/ James Hogan) 1x OBWF Tag Team Champion (w/ Mr Extreme) 1x THW Tag Team Champion (w/ Lee Wallace) 1x WOW World Tag Team Champion (w/ Mr Extreme) 1x UWW World Tag Team Champion (w/ Rex Armstrong) 1x REW Tag Team Champion (w/ Adam Brego) Accomplishments: 2010 Online Wresting Wrestler of the Year 2010 Online Wrestling Match of the Year (RFC Elimination Chamber; Wrote up) 2010 Online Wrestling Worthwhile Contribution 2010 Online Wrestling Feud of the Year (vs AC Mack) Inducted into UBW Hall of Fame (Chris Michaels) Chairman of Real Fighting Championship (Chris Michaels) Inducted into AWR Hall of Fame (Chris Michaels) Inducted into OBW Hall of Fame (The Future) Inducted into THBW Hall of Fame (The Future) UBW Triple Crown Champion (Chris Michaels) PCW Triple Crown Champion (Chris Michaels) Longest Reigning PCW Intercontinental Champion (Chris Michaels) Real Fighting Championship Best Performance Award (Chris Michaels) Last ever WRW World HeavyWeight Champion (Chris Michaels) Last ever AWR Eurocontinental Champion (Chris Michaels) First ever UBW Unified Tag Team Champion (Chris Michaels) Last ever WFW European Champion (Chris Michaels) THW Triple Crown Champion (Chris Michaels) UWW 2009 "OMG" Moment of the Year (Chris Michaels) Facts About Chris Michaels '''Favorite Weapon: '''Tables or Ladders '''The Name: '''People see that I use CM Punk as my display picture and most people see the first two letters of the beginning of the first and last name and think, "CM", "Chris Michaels", but there is no relation. The name Chris Michaels came to me after watching Chris Jericho vs Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania XIX. I wanted the character to have the charisma and microphone ability of Chris Jericho and the wrestling ability of Shawn Michaels, hinting, Chris Michaels. Nothing to do with CM Punk. He is just fits the look of Chris Michaels. Another fun fact about one of Chris Michaels' earlier names, "Nightwolf" was that he got the name from the video game, "Mortal Kombat". '''Face/Heel: '''Throughout Chris Michaels whole career he was generally a face superstar. The people enjoyed getting behind an underdog, but as years went on and he achieved more in his career people just respected Chris Michaels for being a workhorse. '''More on Gimmick: '''Chris Michaels specializes in many fighting styles including mixed martial arts and boxing. It would be evident in his matches. Reasons Chris Michaels decided to be Straight Edge is because as a child he was abused along with his mother and brother by their alcoholic father/husband. Chris Michaels witnessed his older brother being killed by his father to protect him therefore once he had a son he named him after his brother, "Jake", but he also is Straight Edge in fear he will end up like his father if he drinks. Chris Michaels also has a daughter named, "Tiffany" whom he adores just as much, if not, more than Jake. '''Chris Michaels last promo: '''http://www.bebo.com/BlogView.jsp?MemberId=4795337745&BlogId=10946675097&PageNbr=10 '''Chris Michaels Match of the Year Write up: '''http://www.bebo.com/BlogView.jsp?MemberId=10595616996&BlogId=10595661686 Category:Bebo Wrestlers